Heroes Taisen Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai
by RiverBloody-13
Summary: Para Avengers yang mendapat tugas untuk menggagalkan rencana HYDRA yg baru ternyata gagal, dikarenakan HYDRA mendapat kekuatan baru dari Organisasi lain yang tak diketahui mereka, dan mereka sangat terkejut ketika kehadiran hero dari negara lain yg belum mereka ketahui sama sekali untuk ikut menghancurkan rencana HYDRA dan Organisasi tsb.
1. Prologue

**Heroes Taisen [Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai]**

.

.

Disclaimer To: (All) Writer Story Marvel, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai.

.

.

 **~ Prologue ~**

Sebuah negara maju dan mereka yang terbilang para pahlawan disana saling bertemu untuk menghancurkan sesuatu dari kejahatan yang tersembunyi. Ketika, mereka disuruh agen SHIELD untuk melakukan misi itu, dan disaat para hero yg bernama "Avengers" melaksanakan misi untuk menghancurkan sisa-sisa pasukan HYDRA yang ingin melakukan penghancuran dunia dengan Helicarrier, muncullah bantuan dari negara lain, yang belum sama sekali mereka temui dan ketahui.

"Stark, lakukan sekarang!" Ucap rogers kepada stark

"Aku tahu steve! Tapi ku memerlukan waktu!" Serunya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Groahhhhh..." Teriak hulk yang menghantam para prajurit HYDRA

"Hawkeye disini...natasha bagaimana dengan bagianmu?" Ucap hawkeye

"Disini masih banyak dan ku perlu bantuan, Thor! Belakangmu!" Teriak natasha seketika

"Kau akan rasakan ini!" Dengus Thor dan melemparkan palunya lalu disaat mereka sedang menghajar prajurit HYDRA yg semakin banyak tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dan tubuh mereka seperti melambat.

"Hahhh...apa yang...te..lah..ter..ja..di...stee...vee" ucap stark yang tubuhnya begitu terasa berat dan melambat.

CLOCK UP! ctak...syuttttt...

Nampak sesosok yang begitu cepat di dalam kelambatan tersebut dan membuat para Avengers sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena para prajurit HYDRA seketika jatuh begitu saja dijalanan.

CLOCK UP OVER! Ssssyyyuuuttt...

Para Avengers pun akhirnya melihat sosok bayangan tadi yang berada di dalam kelambatan, sosok yang memakai costum layaknya Stark.

"Seperti yang dikatakan nenek: bahwa kejahatan harus dibinasakan! Hehh" Ucapnya dengan sambil berjalan santai melewati yang lain.

"Siapa dia? Hey, Stark...apa dia seseorang yang bekerja denganmu?" Ucap natasha dengan menoleh lalu melihat stark heran

"Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tentu saja dia tak bekerja denganku...dan itu bukan hasil karyaku natasha..." Ucap stark dan membuka topengnya. Lalu sosok tadi berubah menjadi seorang pria dengan memakai kemeja putih dan topi seperti koboi, ia pun berbalik menghadap para Avengers

"Kalian, para Avengers sedang kekurangan orang untuk melawan mereka, kalian yang hanya 8 Orang tak akan mampu melawan pasukan seperti mereka yg jumlahnya lebih banyak.. Tapi, sayangnya aku tak berminat bergabung dengan kalian. Karena aku tak selalu mempercayai sebuah organisasi. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ucapnya sedikit angkuh membuat Stark membencinya dan pria itu pergi dengan mengendarai motornya.

"What The Hell! Dia benar-benar sangat angkuh... Dan siapa juga yg akan mengajaknya masuk ke Avengers! Sial!" Ketus Stark dan ia pergi masih menggunakan suitnya lalu kembali ke gedungnya. Diikuti anggota lain yang meninggalkan tempat kejadian tersebut.

 **##############################**

 **Hi, gue penulis FF baru...jadi maaf kalo ada yg kurang senpai.. :3**

 **Dan ini story-nya tentang super heroes favorit gue... #eaaa #abaikanauthor**

 **Baiklah ini baru awal ya senpai and readers, kalo ada salah maafkan... Dan Disclaimernya untuk semua penulis cerita KR, Super Sentai dan Marvel gue gak tahu nama2 mereka... #gaksempat #abaikan, but ini hanya FF saya yang terdampar ._.v**

 **Yosh! Akhir kata mohon commentnya :v #plakkk dan semoga kalian para readers suka... Byeee readers #kaburdenganmobil**


	2. This Is a Mission

**Heroes Taisen [Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai]**

.

.

.

Disclaimer To: (All) Writer Story Marvel, Kamen Rider & Super Sentai

.

.

.

 **~Part I - This Is a Mission~**

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota New York, matahari pagi seakan membangunkan seluruh penduduk di sana, semua terbangun oleh cahayanya yang begitu menyilaukan. Tepat disaat itupulah terlihat pria yang berlari pagi mengelilingi gedung bersejarah disana. tubuhnya yang berisi dengan otot-otot kekar itu masih berlari dengan begitu cepat, terus memutari gedung tersebut.

"Lihat sebelah kirimu kawan!" Serunya sambil berlari

"Hey, ku tahu itu roger" ucapnya yang juga masih berlari disana. Lalu pria tadi kembali melewatinya.

"Lihat sebelah kirimu, kawan." Ucapnya lagi

"Okay... I know." Kekehnya dan lagi untuk ketiga kalinya roger melewati dirinya.

"Lihat sebelah kirimu, kawan." Ucapnya kembali dengan terkekeh

"Oh, C'mon... Bisakah kau tak mengatakan hal yang sama roger?" Ujarnya sedikit kesal

"I'm sorry about that sam." Ucap steve dengan tersenyum

"Okay, it's okay capt. Hahh... Ini benar-benar melelahkan, dan kau dapat berlari dengan waktu 21 menit 30 putaran? Wow... Benar-benar gila" ucap sam kagum

"Yup, itu hanyalah latihan awal sam." Kekeh steve dan disaat mereka berbincang,handphone steve berdering bahwa ada sebuah email masuk.

"Uhm...ada apa capt?" tanya sam

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke markas, ada sebuah misi dari Nick." Jelasnya kepada sam.

"Well, misi kali ini sepertinya akan sangat luar biasa." Ucap sam lalu ia melihat sebuah mobil lamborghini hitam mendatangi mereka.

"Guys, hurry up! Kita tak bisa berlama-lama disini." Ujar Natasha yang membuka jendela mobil dan menampakkan wajahnya dari dalam

"Okay, natasha. Time for mission!" Seru sam sedangkan steve hanya tersenyum lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan langsung melaju ke gedung Avengers.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, yaitu gedung dengan tulisan Stark Industries disana. Terlihat pria itu sedang mengotak-atikkan sesuatu di ruang bawah tanahnya. Ia seperti menguji coba sebuah baju besinya yang terbaru.

"Jarvis! Coba kau aktifkan baju besiku yang bercode A-310Z5 ini apakah sudah bisa ku gunakan?" Ucap stark sedikit berteriak

"Baik, tuan. Akan ku aktifkan. Activated On" kata Jarvis dan mengaktifkan baju besi yang baru milik stark.

"Huhmm... Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Okay, Jarvis non active this suit!" Serunya

"Activated Off" terdengar suara jarvis yang mematikan fungsi baju besi milik stark.

"Gagal. Okay, akan kuperbaiki kembali." Gumamnya dan kembali ia melihat dan membenarkan komponen-komponen baju besinya. Tak lama stark membenarkan suit miliknya ia pun mendapati Call Video dari Nick.

"Tuan, ada Call Video dari tuan Nick" ucap Jarvis.

"Nyalakan Jarvis." Ucap stark sambil mengelap keningnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Hello Stark, apa kabar?" Ucap Nick sedikit berbasa basi.

"Hello Nick, I'm fine. Dan tak perlu berbasa basi, apa yang kau inginkan? Apakah ada sebuah misi lagi?" Sahut stark seketika sambil meminum bir kaleng yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah Stark, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, dan para Avengers sudah berkumpul disini untuk membahasnya, jadi segeralah ke Markas, Stark" ucap nick ke stark.

"Well, okay nick aku segera kesana. Dan pastikan jangan memulainya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku tiba disana." Sahutnya ke nick

"Okay Stark. Cepatlah kemari" ucap nick dengan call video terputus begitu saja.

"Hahh... Okay, we're new Mission! Jarvis siapkan mobilku segera. Aku akan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu" ujarnya ke Jarvis dan stark langsung ke ruangan pribadinya dan berganti baju.

"Baiklah, Tuan Stark." Ucap Jarvis lalu menyiapkan mobil BMW warna merah di garasi bawah gedung. Setelah selesai stark langsung menaiki lift dan ke bawah gedung menuju garasi dan ia menaiki BMW miliknya lalu ia menuju gedung Avengers.

Stark pun menyetir dengan lihai menghindari pengendara mobil yang ada dihadapannya, dengan kecepatan yang begitu terhitung cepat ia menuju gedung Avengers yang dulunya adalah gedung miliknya dan sekarang dijadikan markas baru untuk para Avengers. Setengah jam berlalu, Stark telah sampai disana dan memarkirkan mobilnya, ia segera memasuki gedung itu dengan berbagai macam pengamanan. Sampainya di dalam ia melihat Nick dan yang lainnya sudah berada disana, duduk rapi di kursi masing-masing.

"Uhmm.. Sorry if I'm a lil bit to late, haha" ucapnya dengan sedikit terkekeh

"You're always to late, stark" dengus natasha ke stark

"Ku kan sudah minta maaf natasha, kau tahu dijalanan full of traffic and I'm to busy." Elaknya ke natasha

"Selalu dengan alasan yang sama, stark. Kau tak akan pernah berubah." Ketus natasha

"Guys, sudah hentikan. Baiklah, kita mulai rapat kita. Kalian, aku kumpulkan karena ada misi baru untuk kalian." Ucap nick dengan melempar map-map ke mereka.

"Misi Baru? Seperti apa?" Sahut Thor dan membuka map tersebut.

"Pertanyaan yg bagus, Thor." Balas Nick "okay, misi kita kali ini adalah menggagalkan invasi dari HYDRA" ucap nick yang membuat steve sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"HYDRA? Bukannya sudah dihancurkan nick? Bagaimana bisa mereka ada dan ingin merencanakan sebuah invasi?" Sahut steve

"Ya, HYDRA kembali muncul dan mereka membuat rencana untuk menginvasi beberapa negara dan juga ingin menghancurkannya." Jelas Nick

"Jadi, mereka ingin melanjutkan misi mereka yang tertunda?" Ucap stark begitu saja

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tetapi ini yang anehnya adalah mereka berbeda tidak seperti dulu ketika perang ataupun waktu menyusup ke gedung SHIELD. Kali ini mereka dibantu sebuah organisasi lain. Dan..." Jelas nick terputus.

"Dan apa nick?" Tanya Bruce kepada nick

"Iya, kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan?" Sahut Sam

"Hahh... Dan organisasi ini masih belum diketahui sama sekali, karena mereka tidak terdeteksi sama sekali." Lanjut Nick

"Baiklah, hanya itu laporannya? Atau ada yang lain?" Tanya natasha

"Ya, hanya itu laporannya. Dan misi kalian harus menggagalkan rencana mereka, baiklah sekian rapat kita." Jelas nick dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan diri" ucap steve dan ikut meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh yang lain untuk mempersiapkan misi mereka menggagalkan rencana dari Organisasi HYDRA.

 **Okay, ini part I udah selesai... Tunggu selanjutnya yaaaa 8D... Sankyuuu all...**

 **Mohon bantuan dan tetep minta review-nya senpai :3**


	3. The Villain

**Heroes Taisen [Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai]**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer to: (All) Writer Story Marvel, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai.**

.

.

.

 **~Part II - The Villain~**

Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di bawah tanah negara dengan sebutan matahari terbit ini nampak gerombolan prajurit-prajurit yang terlihat seperti monster, mereka adalah pasukan dari sebuah organisasi kegelapan yang merencanakan untuk penghancuran manusia dan menduduki dunia sebagai gantinya. Para prajurit-prajurit itupun hanya bisa berteriak

"Hiiiiiii..." teriakan tersebut seakan memekakkan telinga orang jika mendengarnya.

Para Villain itulah sebutan untuk mereka. Dan organisasi mereka yang masih belum diketahui namanya ini adalah musuh terlama para Hero yang berada di negara matahari terbit itu. Terlihat pimpinan besar mereka yang diketahui bernama "Great Emperor Zero" dia adalah emperor di organisasi itu, dan ia yang telah merencanakan invasi dunia. Semua prajurit disana kembali berteriak dengan mengangkat tangannya ke samping kanan untuk penghormatan terhadap "Great Emperor Zero" dengan meneriakkan sebuah ucapan yang sama seperti tadi,

"Hiiiiiiiiii..." Sahut para prajurit dan semua yang berada disana pun juga mengikuti yang lain.

Tak berapa lama, "Great Emperor Zero" hadir dan duduk di tengah-tengah nampak para general dan bawahan mereka seperti Colonel Zol, Ambassador Hell, Ambassador Darkness, Apollo Geist, Black Satan Generals, Doctor D, Imagin, Weather Dopant, Sagitarius Zodiart, dan masih banyak menghadap emperor mereka, menunggu atas perintah dari Raja mereka untuk melakukan rencana selanjutnya, setelah mereka berhasil kembali bangkit dan mencari penggabungan sebuah organisasi lain. Pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dengan Organisasi yang bernama HYDRA, organisasi yang memimpin kekuatan jahat di lain negara. Organisasi yang hanya berdirikan manusia-manusia licik dan kejam untuk merencanakan Invasi negara dan bumi. Rencana dari HYDRA ini tak jauh berbeda dengan rencana organisasi mereka yang bernama DAI SHOCKER, yang berencana untuk menghancurkan manusia dan menduduki negara dan bumi. Tetapi untuk memperlancar rencana selama ini, DAI SHOCKER selalu berhasil dikalahkan begitu saja oleh para Kamen Rider, hero di negara matahari terbit tersebut. Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya mereka kembali demi rencana yang tertunda.

"Kalian semua telah hadir di hadapanku, untuk melanjutkan rencana kita yang tertunda selama ini. Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya rencana kita untuk menghancurkan Kamen Rider! Ambassador Hell! Apakah ada berita baru tentang rencana kita untuk menginvasi bumi." Ucap Great Emperor.

"Great Emperor Zero-sama berita baru kali ini yaitu setelah bergabung dengan HYDRA, kita akan menjalankan rencana kita di negara lain, dengan cara membuat sebuah Hellicarier yang dulu telah dibuat HYDRA dan akan kita bangkitkan, setelah itu kita akan memusnahkan para manusia yang menjadi penggagal rencana kita, emperor-sama" Jelas ambassador hell kepada great emperor.

"Bagus sekali, Ambassador Hell. Lalu bagaimana dengan para Kamen Rider! Apakah mereka sudah mengetahui rencana kita?" Ucap emperor

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahuinya, tetapi para prajurit sedang menghadang dan menghancurkan Kamen Rider. Sebentar lagi mereka akan musnah." Ucap Colonel Zol tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan begitu terus, dan tambahkan jumlah kita untuk memusnahkan seluruh Kamen Rider, lalu kita akan bergerak cepat untuk segera menginvasi bumi! Ambassador Hell, Colonel Zol, Apollo Geist dan Doctor D cepat lakukan bantuan kepada HYDRA untuk membangkitkan senjata terkuat kita. Lalu, segera lakukan rencana kita terhadap invasi kali ini! Jangan sampai gagal kembali. Weather Dopant dan Sagittarius Zodiart bantu prajurit untuk penghancuran Kamen Rider!" perintah Great Emperor Zero

"Siap Great Emperor Zero-sama!" Ucap keempatnya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan markas.

"Baik Emperor-sama, kami akan membantu para prajurit untuk memusnahkan Kamen Rider." Ucap Weather dan Sagittarius lalu meninggalkan tempat untuk mengalahkan kamen rider. Sedangkan Great Emperor Zero pun menghilang seketika dari tempatnya.

 **» Hero Taisen [Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai] «**

Di sisi lain yang berada jauh dari negara jepang, terlihat organisasi yang bernama HYDRA sedang mengadakan pertemuan mereka di suatu tempat yang tak diketahui siapapun. Mereka terdiri dari para pengusaha dan juga para villain dari hero di negara itu. Terlihat sesosok pria yang duduk ditengah-tengah dengan wajah yang menyerupai tengkorak dengan warna merah. Ya, pria ini memakai topeng berbentuk tengkorak, dia adalah pemimpin dari HYDRA yang bernama Red Skull Jr. Anak dari pemimpin lama HYDRA di jaman perang dunia, ketika Nazi juga ikut andil dalam perang dan juga bekerjasama dengan HYDRA. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum yang mengerikan, tatapannya yang tajam menjurus ke seluruh ruangan, melihat para bawahannya yang sudah siap akan rencana dan juga misi untuk menginvasi dunia, menghabisi para hero, dan menghancurkan seluruh masyarakat yang menurut mereka menjadi sebuah ancaman untuk HYDRA.

"Doctor Doom, apakah kau sudah membuat suatu rencana baru untuk menginvasi dunia?" Tanya Red Skull Jr.

"Untuk saat ini, saya masih dalam tahap untuk pembuatan sebuah mesin-mesin baru yang ditujukan untuk menginvasi dunia. Dan untuk membangkitkan Hellicarier kembali, kita sudah mendapat bantuan dengan organisasi lain yang berada di negara lain. Mereka bernama DAI SHOCKER." Jelas Doctor Doom kepada Red Skull Jr.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih dengan penjelasannya doctor doom. Lalu, apakah perwakilan dari DAI SHOCKER belum datang? Dan, ada rencana yang lain? Bagaimana dengan penaklukan untuk Avengers juga hero lain, ku harap mereka dapat dibumi hanguskan, karena mengganggu rencana dari HYDRA!" Seru Red Skull Jr. yang mulai sedikit tersulut emosi.

"Maaf, tuan Red Skull Jr. Jangan tersulut emosi terlebih dahulu, rencana kita haruslah berjalan mulus dan saya disini akan melakukannya untuk HYDRA, memulai dari menghancurkan para Mutant, Hero dan juga Avengers. Untuk perwakilan DAI SHOCKER, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Hanya itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan untuk saat ini." Jelas Magneto tiba-tiba membuka suara untuk menenangkan Red Skull Jr. yang sudah mulai emosi dikarenakan rencana terdahulu ketika ayahnya masih memimpin HYDRA digagalkan oleh Captain America, lalu di saat HYDRA bergerak sendiri pun untuk kedua kalinya digagalkan kembali. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya HYDRA bangkit dibantu oleh seluruh villain yang berada di negara ini dan juga Organisasi lain di negara matahari terbit, maka tak disia-siakannya oleh keturunan Red Skull pimpinan HYDRA sebelumnya untuk kembali lagi demi rencana sebuah Invasi.

"Bagus, Magneto. Aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk misi penghancuran semua hero, mutant juga Avengers yang tak berguna itu. Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil Electro untuk membantumu juga Juggernaut, Sabertooth dan Goblin. Kalau begitu, saya akhiri pertemuan kali ini, dan Jangan sampai semua gagal! Untuk saat ini yang aku inginkan adalah Avengers dimusnahkan!" Seru Red Skull Jr. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan semuanya, lalu Magneto tersenyum sinis disana begitupula para Villain disana.

"Baiklah tuan Red Skull Jr. Hmm.. Electro, Sabretooth, Juggernaut dan Goblin mari kita jalankan misi kita untuk penghancuran para Avengers." Ucap Magneto dingin ia meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sabretooth yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hahahahahaha...ini adalah pembalasan!" Seru Goblin yang juga mengikuti Magneto.

"Hari pembalasan!" Ucap Juggernaut dengan menghantam kedua tangan besinya. Glankk Glankk Glankk

"Sure, I will join for this games!" Seru electro yang menghilang dan masuk ke dalam aliran listrik. Sedangkan yang lain telah pergi ke tugas mereka masing-masing, begitupula Doctor Doom yang kembali menuju perusahaan miliknya dan melanjutkan pembuatan mesin-mesin pembunuh yang tertunda.

 **» Heroes Taisen [Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai] «**

 **Next Chapter~**

 **Part III - It Has Begun**

 **Apa yg akan terjadi di next chapter :)... Ikuti terus..**

#####################################

Huftt... Hai readers please Reviews and Follows.. Aku menunggunya..

Dan semoga kalian suka :3 byeee...

Oh ya, ada FF lama ku yg bakal ku upload, and abaikan judulnya. Semoga keduanya tetap berjalan lancar ;) yupp..yupp!


	4. It Has Begun

**Heroes Taisen [Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai]**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer to: (All) Writer Story Marvel, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Dll**

 **Genre: Sci-fi, Action, & Humor**

.

.

.

 **~Part III - It Has Begun~**

.

.

.

.

.

Kota New York adalah kota yang sangat indah dengan beragam macam technologi ada disini, sebuah kota yang termasuk dalam adidaya di negara Amerika Serikat. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang begitu kokoh, dan masyarakat yang beragam juga. Lalu di sore yang tenang ini terlihat seorang Pria yang nampak bersantai pada sebuah café dengan menyeruput coffe espressonya dan di dalam café tersebut diiringi alunan musik Classic yang begitu nyaman untuk diperdengarkan. Pria yang bernama Bruce Banner itu masih menikmati coffenya sambil sejenak ia membaca sebuah koran _**New York Times**_ ia membaca halaman dengan judul berita **"Stark, kembali dengan armor barunya yang bernama Hulkbuster"**

"hahhhh…. Seperti biasa, dia akan membuat Armor dengan nama yang aneh." Gumamnya dan masih melanjutkan artikel tersebut.

 _ **Trinnggg….Tringggg…. Trinnnggg….**_

Terdengar lonceng dari pintu café itu terbuka, nampak pria dengan potongan cepak berkulit putih datang menghampiri Bruce, ia pun duduk disana tepat di hadapan Bruce.

"hei, bruce apa kabar hari ini?" ucapnya sedikit menghilangkan suasana hening.

SRAKKKKK terdengar suara koran ditutup dan dilipat oleh Bruce dan menaruhnya begitu saja di meja tepat disebelah cangkir coffe miliknya.

"Hei, Clint. Aku baik-baik saja, apa ada kabar terbaru dari markas? Atau Stark?" ucapnya dan bertanya kepada Clint Barton.

"sepertinya tidak ada. Hey, pelayan aku pesan coffe latte satu." Jawab clint dan disambil memesan secangkir coffe.

"apa kau serius Clint? dari Natasha pun tak ada, dan juga Nick?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap sedikit serius ke Clint.

"hahahaha… Sorry, aku hanya bercanda Bruce. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, uhm… baiklah aku akan memberikan kabar tersebut. dan ini adalah laporan-laporan yang aku dapat dari Natasha kemarin. Beberapa sektor di New York sepertinya sedang ada kejadian yang sangat aneh, membuat para penduduk sekitar sedikit kesal dengan masalah yang mereka dapat. Seperti contohnya di Sektor 9. Listrik disana tiba-tiba saja Mati, Hidup lalu Mati selama berjam-jam. Dan anehnya lagi setelah kejadian tersebut muncul beberapa kasus seperti kebakaran mendadak di salah satu gedung ataupun sebuah pabrik yang membutuhkan daya listrik tinggi." Jelas Clint kepada Bruce dan memberikan sebuah alat seperti android yang dapat membuka Laporan itu kepadanya.

"Ini tuan Coffe Lattenya." Ucap pelayan dengan memberikan secangkir coffe.

"terima kasih." Ucap Clint ia pun menyeruput coffe tersebut.

"ini, benar-benar aneh Clint. Setahuku kalau listrik hanya sekedar padam itu tak masalah, mungkin. Tetapi setelah beberapa jam kemudian ada Gedung ataupun Pabrik yang terbakar, ini sangat aneh. Atau ini adalah sebuah kejahatan." Ucap Bruce seketika yang dapat membuat Clint terperangah atas jawaban yang ia dapat dari Bruce.

"sebuah kejahatan? Mudah sekali kau menemukan jawaban seperti itu Bruce. Hn, kau benar-benar seorang Dokter hehehe…" ucap Clint dengan terkekeh

"Clint, aku hanya menebaknya saja. Siapa tahu itu kejahatan yang disengaja. Tetapi kita tidak tahu siapa yang berani melakukan ini semua. Lalu, tentang kabar dari Nick seminggu yang lalu bagaimana?" tanya Bruce yang mulai sedikit mendekat ke Clint dan agak berbisik.

"itu masih dalam pencarian lokasi mereka kembali. karena setelah pertemuan itu, natasha langsung ke tempat lokasinya yang diberikan oleh Nick. tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka maupun organisasi yang membantunya. Hasilnya Nihil." Balas Clint dengan mendesah pelan.

"begitu ya, bagaimana dengan captain, stark dan juga sam?" tanya bruce kembali

"tak ada, mereka juga masih mencari beberapa Lokasi yang dicurigai dan dengan hasil yang sama Bruce, ini benar-benar gila. Padahal Natasha telah mencari lokasi yang lain. Saat Nick sudah mendapatkan lokasi mereka, itupun sesudah penyelidikan lokasi yang kemarin dilacak oleh Natasha. Hasilnya sama, unknown tidak terdeteksi kembali sama sekali." Jelas clint kembali dan kembali ia menyeruput coffe lattenya.

"itu mengerikan Clint. Sebaiknya kita hanya bisa menunggu kabar mereka lain waktu, tentang lokasi HYDRA. Dan dengan laporan yang kau bawa tadi apakah sudah ada yang mengurusinya?" ucap Bruce kembali

"sudah ada, kebetulan sekali Stark dan temannya yang melakukan itu. Dan Stark bilang itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan biasa." Jawab Clint santai

Bruce hanya ber-oh-ria dan menganggukkan kepala, karena ia tak begitu heran atas tugas yang dilakukan oleh Stark. Ia hanya bisa kembali terdiam dengan memandang cangkir berisi coffe espresso miliknya yang tinggal sedikit lagi, Bruce masih terdiam dan sambil sedikit berpikir kenapa misi yang diterimanya dari Nick begitu sulit. Misi yang diharuskan menghancurkan atau menggagalkan rencana HYDRA dan organisasi lain yang membantu HYDRA untuk menginvasi dunia. Padahal seperti yang dikatakan Clint lokasi HYDRA sudah didapat tetapi setelah kembali dilacak tak ada tanda-tanda dari HYDRA maupun organisasi tersebut. Di saat Bruce kembali berbincang dengan Clint di situlah ada suara seperti benda yang menabrak kaca café tersebut, terdengar jelas suara itu keras dan kaca itu tidak pecah sama sekali karena kaca café memang sangat tebal dan tidak mudah pecah. Layaknya benda atau tubuh seseorang yang menghantam benda keras. Bruce dan Clint hanya menoleh ke arah jendela kaca café yang bisa memperlihatkan mereka berdua dari luar.

 _ **BRUUUKKKKKK….**_

"Sa..Sakitttt.. aduhhh…" dengusnya dan ia pun berdiri sambil memegang pinggangnya yang menatap kaca.

"Spider-man!" seru Bruce dan Clint serempak mereka berdua keluar dari café dengan segera tak lupa clint membereskan laporannya ke dalam alat seperti android dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Juga mereka meninggalkan uang 20$ di meja café.

"hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Dan menghantam jendela kaca café?" tanya Bruce heran kepada Spider-man.

"oh, Bruce kau disini. Tidak ada kawan, mungkin aku sedang terloncat dari jaringku yang tiba-tiba terlepas hehe.." kekeh Spider-man dan ia sedikit mengelak

"benarkah itu? Atau hanya bualanmu saja Spider-man?" ucap Clint seketika.

"I'm serious hawkeye, kau tahu aku terkadang suka yang aneh-aneh ketika bergelantungan di beberapa gedung lalu mengakibatkanku jatuh terperosok ke dalam kubangan lumpur? Oh man, itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau tahu itu, it's really really bad." Kekeh Spider-man kembali yang terdengar seperti lelucon tak lucu sama sekali.

"hehehe… benar-benar buruk. Tapi, leluconmu itu sangat aneh Spidey." Ucap Bruce datar

"benarkah? Benarkah itu Doc! Oh My God! Kau selalu mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. hahahaha…" ucap Spidey dengan tawa sedikit lepas.

"itu tidak lucu Spidey! Dan jangan membuatku marah, kalau kau sayang dengan nyawamu. Karena, jika aku sekali marah seluruh kota akan habis, atas ulahmu sendiri." Ujar Bruce yang lagi-lagi terdengar sedikit menahan emosinya.

"upsss… Sorry Doc. Ku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi sepertinya kalian mengambil tempat sembunyi dengan segera sebelum sesuatu terjadi. Hehe…" ucap Spidey tertawa aneh

"maksudmu apa Spidey?" tanya Clint mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"maksudku.. itu, iya itu.. bersembunyi." Ucapnya dengan hawa yang semakin tak enak

"katakan Spidey atau kepalamu akan hancur olehku!" ucap Bruce seketika dengan mencengkram leher Spidey ke atas dan Spidey hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah ia melihat Bruce yang matanya tiba-tiba berubah hijau dan tubuhnya sedikit berotot.

"oo..oouu oohhh… sepertinya aku harus mengurangi leluconku untuk menghindari hal buruk yang akan terjadi atau sebaliknya. Glukkk…" terdengar suara spidey yang semakin berkeringat.

"Grahhhhhh….. roarrrrr… Spidey! Katakan yang sejujurnya atau akan ku lempar kau ke gedung tertinggi disana!" seru Bruce yang telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi Hulk.

"uhmmm… itu ahhmm.. glekkk aku akan mengatakannya tetapi.." Spidey mulai ketakutan ia pun sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan tanpa disadari Hulk ia seperti dilempari sebuah besi ke tubuhnya, hawkeye yang berada disana langsung menghindar dan seketika ia mengambil panahnya lalu menembakkan panahnya ke arah seorang pria yang melempari Hulk dengan besi.

 _ **BRUAAAAAGGGGG…**_

Terdengar suara hantaman besi mengenai tubuh Hulk dan hantaman itu semakin banyak mengenai dirinya. Hawkeye tak diam disana ia terus menembakkan panah-panahnya, sedangkan Spidey yang dicengkram oleh Hulk terlempar begitu saja. Ia kembali menghantam sebuah benda membuat kepala Spidey sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"benar-benar mengerikan, oh Shit!." Ucap Spidey yang telah menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia mengeluarkan jaringnya untuk menaiki atas gedung. Hulk pun tak tinggal diam, ia mengangkat besi-besi tersebut dan melemparkan ke arah seorang Pria yang melempar besi ke tubuhnya.

"kurang ajar…. Groahhhhhh…" teriaknya dan melempar besi tersebut.

Seorang Pria yang terlihat memakai pelindung kepala, yang tadi melempar Hulk dengan besi langsung menahan serangan dari Hawkeye dan Hulk ia kembali membalikkan serangan tersebut kepada mereka, membuat semuanya terperangah akibat balasan dari Pria itu.

"Kalian berdua akan melawanku? Itu sangat ironis sekali! Karena aku adalah pengendali magnet, I am Magneto!" serunya dan kembali menyerang Hawkeye dan Hulk

"Hulk, kita tak bisa diam disini. Apa perlu kita memanggil yang lain? Spidey jangan melarikan diri kau? Kenapa kau tak bilang, kalau sedang dilawan musuh!" dengus Hawkeye kesal

"maafkan aku hawkeye, aku ingin mengatakannya tetapi kau tahu aku kan, bagaimana? Hehehe…" kekeh Spidey

"sialan kau, Spidey dasar manusia laba-laba aneh!" seru hawkeye

"begitulah aku.." kekeh spidey kembali

"hawkeye, kau bisa panggil bantuan mereka." Ucap Hulk sedikit menggeram

"Sabretooth! Serang Hulk dan kau Juggernaut serang Hawkeye!" seru Magneto memerintah Sabretooth dan Juggernaut

"glankkk…glannkkk mari kita mulai permainannya!" sahut Juggernaut ia pun menyerang Hawkeye yang dapat dihindari hawkeye

"grrrrr… arghhh rrrroarrr…" ujar Sabretooth menggeram dan menyerang Hulk sedangkan Spidey yang tadi terlihat santai ia pun diserang oleh Goblin.

"hahahahahahaha… Spider-man… mau lari kemana kau! Kau tak akan bisa selamat. Hahahahaha…" tawa Goblin dan menyerang Spidey dengan bom-bom miliknya.

"hwaaaa… sialan kau kepala hijau! Beraninya menyerangku dengan Bom murahan!" seru Spidey kesal ia pun menutup mulut Goblin dengan jaring

 **Srrrtttt Slahhrtttt….** jaring-jaring tersebut tepat mengenai mulut juga wajah Goblin. Sedangkan Goblin sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Spidey yang membungkamnya dengan jaring milik Spidey. Goblin pun melepas jaring itu dengan pisau kecil miliknya. Sedangkan Magneto dan Electro memulai aksinya dengan melakukan pemadaman listrik, lalu Magneto mulai dengan mengambil beberapa mobil-mobil yang terparkir dan mengangkatnya ke atas langit. Setelah mengangkat mobil-mobil tersebut Magneto menjatuhkannya kembali ke jalanan, dan membuat mobil-mobil disana sedikit hancur akibat ulah Magneto. Menyebabkan seisi jalan berisik dikarenakan alarm mobil-mobil yang jatuh itu bunyi, orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lintas di sepanjang trotoar menutup kuping mereka akibat bunyi alarm yang memekakkan kuping.

 _ **Tiinnnn….. Tiiinnnn…. Innnggg…. Uingggg… Uingggg…. Ingggg….**_

"Kyaaaaaaa…." Suara teriakan dari anak-anak dan wanita terdengar keras, sedangkan para pahlawan mereka sedang melawan musuh-musuh yang dihadapinya. Hawkeye sedari tadi menghindar dari serangan Juggernaut yang bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan Hulk yang telah mengamuk itu selalu melempar dan menghantam Sabretooth. Tiada hentinya juga Sabretooth kembali menyerang Hulk. Di posisi lain yaitu Spidey yang beruntun di serang oleh Goblin, ia selalu menghindar dengan bergelantungan memakai jaringnya.

"Hawkeye, yang benar saja kau tak memanggil lainnya? Bisa-bisa kita terbunuh cuma-cuma" ucap Spidey sedikit berteriak ke arah hawkeye untuk segera pemanggilan.

"kau pikir semudah itu, Spidey! Tentu saja susah, aku sedang diserang dengan manusia kaleng seperti dia!" seru hawkeye dengan menunjuk Juggernaut ia pun kembali berlari sedikit menjauh lalu memanjat gedung dan memanah Juggernaut.

"sialan kau! Jangan penah memanggilku Manusia kaleng! Dasar manusia panah lemah akan ku remukkan tubuhmu dengan tanganku!" **glankkk…glannnkkk…** seru Juggernaut dan hendak menarik hawkeye, tetapi hawkeye terlalu gesit untuk selalu menghindari musuh satunya ini.

"huhh… manusia kaleng? Masih mending kau melawannya, daripada aku harus melawan monster aneh berkepala hijau! Hwaaaa…. Iron-Man, Captain! Segeralah kalian datang!" seru Spidey sedikit mendengus dan lagi ia menghindari Goblin juga menyerang bom-bom miliknya supaya tak meledak begitu saya di tempat umum.

"hahahahaha…. Mau lari kemana kau, Bocah laba-laba! Aku tak segan-segan akan membunuhmu dengan sekali lemparan bom penghancur ini. rasakan ini!" seru Goblin dan lagi ia menembakkan tembakkan dari skater terbangnya ke arah Spidey yang terus berpindah untuk menghindarinya.

Disaat Spidey melawan Goblin, Hawkeye masih melawan dan Juggernaut lalu Hulk terus melempar Sabretooth tetapi masih tetap melawannya. Magneto hanya melayang diatas besinya dan terus memporak-porandakan kota dengan menggunakan kekuatan magnetnya, diikuti Electro yang masih menyerap listrik di kota New York tepatnya sector 12. Tentu saja kekuatan mereka bertiga tidak seimbang melawabn musuh yang berjumlahkan lima orang tersebut. Hulk pun masih tak tinggal diam, ia terus melawan Sabretooth yang sesekali melempar pohon ke arah Magneto untuk menghentikan mereka semua. Hulk melompat ke arah Electro, pijakannya itu membuat aspal-aspal retak oleh lompatan Hulk. Disaat Hulk hendak memegang Electro, electro pun menghilang dari Hulk ke dalam aliran listrik.

"Cih…groahhhh…." Teriaknya marah membuat electro hanya terkekeh, untungnya penduduk sudah melarikan diri dari kejadian di tempat seperti itu. Banyak sekali mobil-mobil hancur, juga jalanan tak lupa gedung-gedung kecil hancur akibat ulah mereka semua disana. Banyak kerusakan terdapat di sector 12. Hulk masih tak tinggal diam, ia mencabut kembali pohon besar yang tak jauh dari dirinya ia pun menghantamkannya kepada Sabretooth yang sudah berlari ke arah Hulk, seketika Sabretooth kembali terlempar jauh. Lalu, Hulk melemparnya ke arah Magneto tepat sasaran pohon itu dihindari kembali tetapi mengenai Goblin yang mengakibatkan, Goblin jatuh dari skater terbangnya dan jatuh ke atap gedung.

"Sial! Aku tak akan tinggal diam, hahahaha… hey untung sekali kau bocah laba-laba diselamatkan oleh manusia hijau itu. Tapi, tak sampai disini." Ucap Goblin sedikit emosi, ia pun seperti menekan tombol di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri seakan ada sesuatu yang lebih hebat akan terjadi.

"itulah hebatnya teman raksasaku, kepala hijau tajam!" seru Spidey

"hanya itukah kemampuan kalian? Tentu saja, karena akan lebih mengenaskan lagi sekarang, kalian tak ada bantuan maka aku sudah memanggil pasukan kami yang lain!" seru Goblin dengan tersenyum mengerikan setelah tadi ia menekan tombol seperti tombol peringatan, dari jarak sepersekian meter nampak gerombolan Prajurit bertopeng aneh dan memakai baju militer lama datang ke arah kota dengan senjata gun di tangan mereka, mereka datang dengan berbaris, lalu menembaki Hawkeye juga Hulk dengan ganas. Hawkeye yang mengetahui hal tersebut sedikit kaget, ia mulai menjauhi Juggernaut semakin menyerang dirinya sangat brutal. Sudah berapa gedung dihancurkannya untuk menyeret kaki Hawkeye dan meremukkannya. Setelah lumayan jauh, Hawkeye meloloskan diri ia mulai menghubungi markas dengan earphone miliknya.

" agent Maria Hill, aku buuh bantuan segera! Panggilkan Natasha dan yang lainnya untuk segera ke sector 12, kami di zzzttt ser..bztt ang…." ucap Hawkeye sedikit keras dan sedikit terputus

"Clint, apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya maria yang kurang jelas

"yang telah terjadi kita diserang oleh musuh! Hulk dan aku juga Spidey melawan mereka tetapi kita kalah jumlah, dan sekarang tambah prajurit…zzzztttt cepatlah!" seru hawkeye yang sekejap terputus begitu saja dari markas.

.

.

Di Markas Avengers agent Maria Hill segera melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi di sector 12 menurut laporan Hawkeye tadi kepada Nick Fury yang berada di ruangannya.

"Ketua, ada penyerangan di sector 12, tadi hawkeye menghubungi ku untuk mengirimkan bantuan." Ucap Maria kepada Nick dari ruang kendali.

"Stark, Roger, Natasha, Thor, Sam sector 12 diserang oleh musuh, sepertinya mereka mulai menampakkan diri untuk menyerang kota." Tegas Nick kepada yang lain.

"HYDRA, mereka menampakkan diri?" tanya Steve Roger dengan sedikit terkejut

"aku belum tahu tentang itu, Steve tetapi sebaiknya kalian segera ke Sector 12 untuk membantu Hulk, Hawkeye dan Spidey. Kemungkinan besar, HYDRA sedikit menampkkan diri." Ucap Nick tenang

"ternyata bocah laba-laba itu berada disana. Okay Nick, aku segera kesana. Ayo Thor, Capt, Natasha and Falcon!" seru Tony ia pun memakai alat yang menyerupai kacamata tetapi hanya sebelah saja dipakai dan terhubung juga di kupingnya.

"kita berangkat Nick!" seru yang lain dan keluar dari markas Avengers. Falcon pun langsung terbang ke sector 12, sedangkan Captain dan Natasha menaiki jet dari atap disusul Tony yang sudah menghubungi Jarvis.

"Jarvis, aktifkan armor Mark XVII segera kirimkan kepadaku." Ucapnya dari alat seperti earphone itu.

"baik tuan, Mark XVII dalam perjalanan ke markas." Ucap Jarvis.

"Tony, kau ikut kami atau menunggu armormu?" tanya Roger yang sudah berada di dalam jet tempur.

"lebih baik aku menunggu disini, kalian berdua berangkatlah segera. Falcon sudah menuju kesana, kau juga Thor. Segeralah kesana" ucap Tony tenang

"baiklah, kalau maumu begitu Tony. Kita duluan kesana membantu yang lain, dan jangan terlambat okay." Ucap roger, akhirnya mereka berangkat dengan pesawat Jet sedangkan Thor menggunakan petirnya yang langsung mengirim ke sana. Tony masih menunggu di atap tersebut dengan melihat teman-temannya sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat.

"okay. Dan ini akan menjadi hari terberat, hahhh… tepat pada waktunya mereka pergi, armorku datang cmon boy come to daddy haha." Ucap Tony dengan mengambil jarak agak jauh, ia mulai mengatifkan kedua gelangnya untuk nanti bergabung dengan armor Mark XVII miliknya. Setelah itu ia berlari dan melompat dari atap

HUP!

Tanpa hitungan menit armor Mark XVII mengikuti tanda dari gelang Tony dan dengan cepat ia sudah memakai armor tersebut.

 _ **Glankkk…glankkkk trangggg….**_ Bunyi armor itu yang sudah sepenuhnya menyelimuti tubuh Tony, ia segera menyusul yang lain. Menuju Sector 12 untuk membantu mereka dari serangan musuh.

"I'm Coming!" seru Tony dan ia bergerak cepat dengan tanpa halangan menuju tempat pertempuran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ To Be Continued~

 **Hai, Guys… mau dilanjutin? Hehe minta reviewsnya yaaa**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **S**

 **!**

 **Pleaseeeee T3T)9 hehehe… okay kalau mau dilanjut, akan saya lanjutkan dan maaf jika ada sedikit yang aneh bin gaje, emang authornya rada-rada sih… yaa terima kasih sudah mau mampirrr.. saya selaku author baru menerima bimbingan :v**

 **Cukup sekian saja ya.. tetap kalo author gak sibuk bakal always update..huhhh bikin penasara pasti ya.. author juga #plakkk next part mungkin baru dimunculin Kamen Rider, kalau Super Sentai agak-agak terakhir aja.. huhuhu**

 **Kalau begitu terima kasih Readers pokoknya jangan lupa Reviews! Yeyyy… #kaburrr *sebelum dikejar dan dijitak pak Tony Stark***

 **Next Chap….. masih SECRET #kaburrrlagi**


	5. Another Heroes

**Heroes Taisen [Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai]**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer to: (All) Writer Story Marvel, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Dll**

 **Genre: Sci-fi, Action, & Humor**

.

.

.

 **~Part IV – Another Heroes~**

.

.

.

.

.

Daerah sector 12 semakin parah akibat ulah pertempuran yang tak berbanding. Hulk masih berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan Sabretooth dan Magneto, sedangkan Hawkeye masih tetap sama melawan Juggernaut, sedangkan Spider-man dia masih berusaha melawan prajurit-prajurit yang dipanggil oleh Goblin. Ia segera menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, tanpa disadari Spidey ternyata dia juga diserang oleh Electro yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan angkuhnya setelah memadamkan listrik di sector 12. Di saat itu juga, bantuan untuk mereka bertiga datang. Dengan segera Falcon terbang keatas langit dan memulai menembaki prajurit-prajurit yang berdatangan dan menyerang dengan ganas daerah sector 12, di saat Falcon hendak kembali menyerang ia sudah dihadang oleh Goblin, dan Goblinpun menyerang falcon memakai bom-bom miliknya.

"Kau burung elang besi! Lawanmu itu aku hahahahaha bukan prajurit lemah seperti mereka." Ucap Goblin dengan tertawa besar

"kepala hijau, kau menantangku? Baiklah aku akan melawanmu." Ucap falcon dan meenyerang Goblin ia pun menembakinya dengan cara berputar lalu dari atas dan sedikit menukik layaknya burung Elang mencari mangsa. Falcon kembali menyerang, tetapi sedikit naas baginya karena terkena serangan dari Goblin.

"rasakan bom mahakarya milikku! Hahaha dasar burung elang besi tak berguna." Ucap Goblin

"apa kau bilang! Rasakan serangan ku ini kepala monster hijau!" seru Falcon dan kembali ia menyerang Goblin seperti tadi.

 _ **JDUARRRRR TRAAAAARRR….**_

Terdengar suara petir datang, dan muncul Thor yang mulai memutarkan palunya ke arah Sabretooth untuk membantu Hulk.

"hey, kau lawanmu disini! Bukan dia." Ucap Thor yang kembali menyerang dengan palunya.

"roarrrrr…groahhhhh" desis sabretooth lalu menyerang dengan berlari ke arah Thor, dalam sekejap thor terkena cakaran dari Sabretooth dan menghantamnya ke arah dinding gedung yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"ughhh…lumayan juga kekuatanmu." Ucap Thor sedikit meringis, ia keluar dari runtuhan dinding yang terkena tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah sabretooth. tetapi disaat Thor hendak menyerang Sabretooth, dalam sekejap Thor sudah dihadang oleh Loki.

"Hello, My brother." Ucap Loki santai dan menatap Thor sinis

"Loki… Loki apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau akan membantuku?" ucap Thor sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Loki dihadapannya, sedangkan Sabretooth terdiam di belakang Loki.

"hmmm…tentu…tentu saja tidak Brother! Aku akan memusnahkanmu juga dengan Avengers!" seru Loki seketika ia menghentakkan tongkatnya dan menyerang Thor menggunakan cahaya dari tongkatnya.

 _ **BLARRRRRRR DUARRRRR**_

Tepat sasaran Loki menyerang Thor, dan kembali Thor menghantam dinding-dinding gedung yang berada di belakangnya. Tak jauh dari atas sana muncul serangan dari sebuah perisai yang mengenai Loki mengakibatkan Loki sedikit tersungkur ke jalanan. Ya, perisai dari Captain America dari atas atap gedung kecil. Loki yang terkena hanya sedikit berdecak kesal akibat ulah Captain America yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"tsk, Captain yang tak berguna. Menyerang secara diam-diam cih." Dengus Loki dan ia mulai bangkit dan berdiri kembali Captain America hendak menyerang Loki tetapi serangannya kali ini di tahan oleh Sabretooth dan mengembalikkan perisai Captain America, membuat Steve menghantam tangga besi di belakang tubuhnya.

"argghhh… sial aku lupa kalau disana ada musuh yang lain." Ringisnya lalu ia bangkit dan turun dari sana menuju ke bawah untuk melawan sabretooth.

"Lokiiii!" teriak Thor yang sudah muncul dari reruntuhan. Thor akhirnya menyerang Loki dengan palunya, Loki yang melihat Thor memanggilnya dengan teriakan tadi hanya tersenyum sinis. lalu menangkis serangan dari Thor dengan tongkatnya. Kembali mereka bertempur di sisi lain, steve yang sudah turun dari atas ketika melihat Sabretooth di hadapannya, sedikit ia terperangah kaget disebabkan ia melihat Prajurit yang datang dengan begitu banyak.

"HYDRA, sudah kuduga mereka dibalik semua kasus ini. akhirnya mereka mulai menampakkan diri. Tetapi sepertinya mereka di bantu oleh beberapa penjahat. Baiklah, aku tak akan tinggal diam." Gumam Steve dan ia kembali menyerang Sabretooth yang sudah berlari ke hadapannya. Natasha dengan sibuknya menahan Prajurit-prajurit menyerang dan menghancurkan sector 12, ia menyerang Prajurit-prajurit itu dengan pistolnya juga menghajarnya dengan tangan kosong. Tak jauh dari Natasha, tepat di atas langit namapk tembakan-tembakan laser dengan mudahnya menyerang pasukan yang menyerang Natasha.

"Hey, kalian beraninya menyerang seorang wanita? Benar-benar tidak tau diri." Ucap Stark seketika dari belakang Natasha.

"tepat pada waktunya stark, aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Natasha yang mulai menusukkan pisau belatinya ke arah prajurit yang menyerang dirinya.

"tentu saja, Natasha. Karena aku tak mau ketinggalan acara seperti ini." ujar Stark sedikit angkuh

"kau selalu seperti itu huh?! Benar-benar Tony Stark yang selalu sombong." Ucap natasha

"aku tidak sombong nona, hanya menunjukkan nilai keadilanku hehe." Ucap Stark terkekeh

Natasha hanya menghela nafasnya saja dan melanjutkan pertempuran. Para Avengers memulai aksi mereka dengan melawan para musuh, yang semakin banyak dan mereka mulai kalah jumlah, Thor yang masih melawan Loki, Captain melawan sabretooth, Spidey melawan Electro, Hulk melawan Magneto, Hawkeye melawan Juggernaut, Falcon melawan Goblin dan Natasha juga Iron Man melawan prajurit-prajurit HYDRA yang semakin banyak keluar. Lalu para Prajurit-prajurit yang keluar itu semakin nampak mencurigakan, dikarenakan tidak seperti prajurit pada umumnya mereka selain seperti tentara dahulu kala juga ada yang memakai pakaian keseluruhannya berwarna hitam dan memakai topeng.

"mereka, darimana mereka datang? Kenapa tidak seperti prajurit HYDRA yang penah aku lihat. Ini terlihat sangat aneh." gumam Steve ketika sedikit tekejut melihat para prajurit di belakang sabretooth

"harus berapa lagi mereka akan datang! Kita sudah kalah jumlah." Sahut Stark yang mulai kewalahan dengan semakin banyaknya prajurit HYDRA yang datang.

"Stark, lakukan sesuatu! Sebelum kita semua mati disini." Teriak Natasha yang mulai terlihat lelah, ia pun berlari ke arah captain.

"ahhh… aku lupa sesuatu, Jarvis! Kirimkan Hulkbuster segera!" perintah stark dengan komunikasinya.

"tapi, tuan Hulkbuster tinggal sedikit lagi, kekuatannya masih belum sempurna." Ucap Jarvis

"masih berapa persen lagi? Aku butuh sekarang Jarvis!" bentak Stark ia pun kembali menyerang para prajurit-prajurit itu.

"masih 85%, tinggal 15% lagi maka Hulkbuster siap digunakan." Balass Jarvis menjelaskan

"berarti aku harus menunggu setengah jam, baiklah aku akan menunda mereka selama itu. Segera lakukan sisanya Jarvis, kalau sudah selesai segera kirimkan Hulkbuster." Ucap Stark ia pun kembali menyerang prajurit-prajurit HYDRA.

Disisi lain Thor seperti dicengkram dengan tangan yang sangat besar, tangan besar itu tak terlihat tapi bisa dirasakan oleh Thor sendiri. Dihadapan Thor nampak Loki yang sudah tersenyum sinis, Thor mulai merasakan cengkraman dari Loki semakin lama semakin kuat.

"bagaimana brother? Apa kau mulai merasakan kekuatanku yang sangat besar?" ucapnya remeh

"Lo…Lok…Loki hentikan semua i-in-in-ini.. leb-leb-lebih baik kita bekerjasama melawan musuh-musuh itu arghhhhh." Ujar Thor dengan sedikit menggeram.

"kau pikir aku adalah adikmu yang penurut? Tentu saja tidak Brother! Karena semua ini, aku lebih kuat dan aku akan memusnahkan dirimu. Tetapi sebelum aku memusnahkanmu, lebih baik aku membiarkanmu hidup terlebih dahulu. Hahhh… sepertinya sampai disini permainan kita, biarkan para prajurit itu mengambil sisanya. Hahahaha…." Ucap loki dengan tertawa ia pun melepaskan Thor dan mulai menghilang dari hadapan Thor.

"Loki! Arggghhhh… si-si-sial.." sahut Thor ia pun mulai berdiri kembali dan berjalan dengan sisa tenaganya menuju ke yang lain dan membantu yang lainnya.

 _ **Glankkk….glankkkk…glannnkkkk**_ "kalian hanyalah pahlawan tidak berguna, cukup sekian permainanku. Selamat tinggal hawkeye, Pasukan hancurkan Avengers!" ucap Juggernaut ia pun melarikan diri dari hawkeye menuju tempat sabretooth. Captain America yang sudah berkali-kali menghajar Sabretooth pun masih berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Natasha pun mulai mengambil beberapa gun yang terjatuh dari Prajurit HYDRA dan menembakkan ke arah mereka. Spidey masih melawan Electro, sedangkan Falcon membantu Iron Man melawan Prajurit, dikarenakan Goblin dapat lolos dari serangannya mengakibatkan Goblin melarikan diri.

"Sabretooth, hentikan main-mainmu, lebih baik para pasukan yang menghabisi mereka." Ucap Juggernaut lalu menarik Sabretooth dari tumpukan runtuhan bangunan, akibat serangan terakhir dari Captain America.

"Jarvis, kirimkan segera Hulkbuster! Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam." Perintah Stark ke Jarvis

"baik tuan, aku segera mengirimkan Hulkbuster. Hulkbuster dalam perjalanan." Ucap Jarvis membalas perintah dari Stark.

"baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita gunakan senjata baru." Ujar Stark dengan tersenyum seperti penuh kemenangan.

"Groahhhhh…. Rasakan ini!" ucap Hulk melempar mobil ke arah Magneto, dengan segera Magneto menahannya dan memutarnya kembali ke arah Hulk.

"dasar tidak berguna! Lebih baik aku segera menghentikan permainan bodoh ini. daripada aku harus membuang waktuku." Ucap Magneto yang langsung meninggalkan Hulk dengan reruntuhan bangunan. Magneto, Juggernaut dan Sabretooth sudah meninggalkan para Avengers. Prajurit-prajurit HYDRA mulai berdatangan kembal, menyerang para Avengers yang sudah kelelahan dengan perbandingan yang sangat telak.

"hey Electro apa kau tak mau kabur seperti teman-temanmu yang pecundang itu?" ucap Spidey dengan terkekeh tapi tubuhnya sudah sedikit terpenuhi oleh luka-luka.

"hahhh… kau pikir aku akan lari begitu saja sebelum memusnahkanmu bocah laba-laba? Tentu saja setelah aku membunuhmu atau membuatmu benar-benar terluka parah. Dan sepertinya kalian semua kalah jumlah, karena Prajurit-Prajurit HYDRA semakin banyak dan akan menghancurkan Avengers untuk selamanya hahahaha…" tawa Electro dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"hahahaha…kau lucu juga ya? Tapi sepertinya Para Avengers dan aku akan menang melawan kalian para penjahat murahan." Balas Spidey dan menembakkan jaring-jaringnya ke Electro dan dapat dihindarinya.

"Diam kau bocah laba-laba! Kita tak akan kalah begitu saja, karena rencana HYDRA akan segera terlaksanakan.

"begitu ya, baiklah kita teruskan pertarungan kita Electro." Ujarnya dan Spidey kembali menyerang Electro, begitupula Electro menembakkan listrik-listriknya ke Spidey.

Captain massih menyerang prajurit-prajurit HYDRA dengan tamengnya, Natasha kembali menembakkan gunnya ke arah mereka, tak jauh dari sana Thor kembali dengan sisa kekuatannya dan melemparkan palunya ke arah prajurit. Hawkeye menembakkan panah-panahnya. Hulk menghantam para prajurit dengan tangan raksasanya, falcon menembak dari atas sedikit berputar-putar. Para Avengers terus melakukannya tanpa henti. lalu dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah Armor yang berukuran sangat besar hampir menyerupai Hulk dan berdiri di tengah jalan, Stark yang melihatnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman karena armor terbarunya bisa ia gunakan sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan Hulkbuster!" seru Stark dan menuju ke arah Hulkbuster, ia pun mulai menggabungkan dirinya dengan Hulkbuster, dalam sekejap mereka telah bersatu dan mulai menyerang prajurit-Prajurit HYDRA. Tetapi diluar dugaan Stark, seketika saja Hulkbuster seperti tak bisa menahan serangan dari Prajurit HYDRA yang semakin banyak, mereka mulai menyerang hulkbuster.

"sial apa yang telah terjadi, kenapa dengan hulkbuster ini? argghhh… ayolah.." geram Stark seketika. Para prajurit yang tadinya banyak mulai terlihat tak seperti tadi walau masih terhitung banyak, tetapi para Avengers masih melawannya sampai akhir. Electro yang masih menyerang Spidey dalam sekejap ia menyudahi perkelahiannya dengan Spidey. Lalu Spidey sedikit berdecak kesal, dan ia pun turun ke bawah untuk membantu Avengers. Hulkbuster kembali bergerak dan melawan prajurit HYDRA dengan kekuatan penuh, tetapi masih tetap sama seperti tadi ia tak bisa menahan serangan dari arah manapun.

"sepertinya, setelah pertempuran ini aku akan melakukan beberapa perbaikan. Ayolah bergerak!" seru Stark mulai kesal.

Captain yang melihat Stark diserang ia pun berdiri di hadapan Hulkbuster dan menahan serangan prajurit HYDRA, ketika Stark mengetahui Steve di hadapannya ia kembali menembaki Prajurit dengan beberapa tembakan. Tetap saja para Prajurit masih bisa menyerangnya dan juga menyerang Captain America.

"ayolah, arghhh.. sial." Geram Stark semakin jadi.

"Stark, lakukan sekarang!" Ucap rogers kepada stark

"Aku tahu steve! Tapi ku memerlukan waktu!" Serunya dengan sedikit kesal dan kembali menyerang prajurit HYDRA, menggerakkan Hulkbusternya ke arah lain dan menembakkan lasernya.

"Groahhhhh..." Teriak hulk yang menghantam para prajurit HYDRA

"Hawkeye disini...natasha bagaimana dengan bagianmu?" Ucap hawkeye

"Disini masih banyak dan ku perlu bantuan, Thor! Belakangmu!" Teriak natasha seketika

"Kau akan rasakan ini!" Dengus Thor dan melemparkan palunya lalu disaat mereka sedang menghajar prajurit HYDRA yang tak terlalu banyak seperti tadi. tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dan tubuh mereka seperti melambat.

"Hahhh...apa yang...te..lah..ter..ja..di...stee...vee" ucap stark yang tubuhnya begitu terasa berat dan melambat.

CLOCK UP! ctak...syuttttt...

Nampak sesosok yang begitu cepat di dalam kelambatan tersebut dan membuat para Avengers sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena para prajurit HYDRA seketika jatuh begitu saja dijalanan.

CLOCK UP OVER! Ssssyyyuuuttt...

Para Avengers pun akhirnya melihat sosok bayangan tadi yang berada di dalam kelambatan, sosok yang memakai costum layaknya Stark.

"Seperti yang dikatakan nenek: bahwa kejahatan harus dibinasakan! Hehhm" Ucapnya dengan sambil berjalan santai melewati yang lain.

"Siapa dia? Hey, Stark...apa dia seseorang yang bekerja denganmu?" Ucap natasha dengan menoleh lalu melihat stark dengan heran

"Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tentu saja dia tak bekerja denganku...dan itu bukan hasil karyaku natasha..." Ucap stark keluar dari Hulkbuster dan membuka topengnya. Lalu sosok tadi berubah menjadi seorang pria dengan memakai kemeja putih dan topi seperti koboi, ia pun berbalik menghadap para Avengers

"Kalian, para Avengers sedang kekurangan orang untuk melawan mereka, kalian yang hanya 8 Orang tak akan mampu melawan pasukan seperti DAI SHOCKER yang jumlahnya lebih banyak. Tapi, sayangnya aku tak berminat bergabung dengan kalian. Karena aku tak selalu mempercayai sebuah organisasi. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ucapnya sedikit angkuh membuat Stark membencinya dan pria itu pergi dengan mengendarai motornya.

"What The Hell! Dia benar-benar sangat angkuh... dan siapa juga yang akan mengajaknya masuk ke Avengers! Sial!" Ketus Stark dan ia pergi dengan menutup kembali topengnya lalu kembali ke gedungnya. Dan Hulkbuster mengikuti Stark dari belakang, diikuti anggota lain yang meninggalkan tempat kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu dari kasus pertempuran di sector 12. Sekarang para Avengers sedang berkumpul di markas mereka untuk membahas tentang pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh HYDRA juga para musuh-musuh yang lain. Nampak seorang pria bertubuh cokelat dan tinggi dengan matanya tertutup sebelah sedang melakukan pelacakan dengan para Avengers di sana. Nick Fury selain melacak juga membuka rekaman-rekaman kemarin dari beberapa camera di sector 12, ketika Avengers diserang dan disaat mereka bertemu seseorang yang baru pertama kali dilihat.

"ini adalah ketika Hulk dan Hawkeye diserang, berikut juga Electro yang melakukan tindak kejahatan melalui Listrik di sector 12, dan ada Spider-Man yang melakukan seraangan bertubi-ubi terhadap goblin, dan Magneto dia sebenarnya adalah seorang mutant yang sangat hebat, jika melawannya harap berhati-hati dikarenakan dia adalah pengendali magnet. Apalagi jika berhadapan denganmu Stark." Jelas Nick

"pengendali magnet ya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa berjaga-jaga nanti." Ucap Tony santai

"kau terlalu santai, Stark. Kau bahkan belum pernah melawannya sekalipun, apa kau pikir itu semudah kau membalikkan telapak tanganmu?" dengus Clint

"ya, aku tidak menggampangkan seperti itu Clint. Aku hanya bilang berjaga-jaga? Siapa tahu nanti aku akan membuat armor baru dari bahan gips atau faber, jadi dia tak bisa menahanku dengan sekali serangan." Ucap Tony kembali

"huhh.. lagi dan lagi penemuanmu itu aneh. Tapi, boleh juga." Balas Clint

"yes this is I am Clint, aku adalah ilmuwan gila sama seperti Banner. Hehe.." kekehnya

"setidaknya aku tak lebih gila darimu, Stark." Ucap Banner santai

"sudah cukup perdebatan kalian. Kita lanjutkan kembali, setelah pertempuran hebat itu. Mereka melarikan diri dari kalian dan membiarkan Prajurit-Prajurit HYDRA melawan mereka. Tapi seperti yang aku ketahui dari beberap rekaman kemarin, ini sangatlah aneh. Karena beberapa Prajurit nampak tidak seperti biasanya. Apa aku benar?" ujar nick dengan menjelaskan

"Kau benar Nick, ini sangatlah aneh aku pun begitu merasa aneh. Apalagi saat terakhir kita bertemu seseorang dan menyebutkan nama DAI SHOCKER? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu selain HYDRA." Ucap Steve

"iya, dan anehnya lagi ketika aku akan menyerang dengan Hulkbuster. di saat itulah waktu terasa berat dan seketika seperti terhenti sesaat. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Apalagi Thor yang seorang dewa di Asgard." Ujar Tony yang ikut berbicara.

"benar, apa yang dikatakan Tony. Sesaat waktu terasa terhenti dan setelah itu kembali seperti semula. Tapi, semua musuh-musuh tergeletak begitu saja Nick." Ucap Clint

"hmmm… begitu ya. Ya, aku melihatnya dari beberapa rekaman kemarin. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Steve tentang DAI SHOCKER ada hubungannya dengan HYDRA musuh yang kita hadapi. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan orang itu, dan lagi organisasi yang membantu HYDRA sepertinya mereka, tetapi itu masih dalam pelacakan oleh agent maria. Lalu tentang orang yang kalian temui dengan rupa yang hampir mirip dengan Tony, sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat informasinya. Dia berasal dari negeri matahari terbit, yaittu negara jepang. Dari informasi dia adalah pahlawan di sana dengan julukan Kabuto. Diketahui dia adalah seorang Rider atau bisa dikenal Kamen Rider, lalu dia bernama Tendou Souji, memiliki dua orang adik dan biasa bekerja sebagai seorang koki maupun pekerjaan lain seperti inspector kepolisian, direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama, Guru, dan yang lainnya." Ucap Nick fury panjang lebar sambil memperlihatkan data-data di layar besar di belakang Nick, dan juga beberapa foto di sana.

"dia…siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa memiliki banyak pekerjaan seperti itu, sangat…sangat mengejutkan." Ucap Sam sedikit terheran.

"benar-benar pekerja yang hebat dan bisa menyamar juga ya, itu sangat mengerikan." Balas Bruce menimpali.

"pria itu sangat pintar sepertinya tetapi juga angkuh. Aku tak menyukainya" Timpal Tony

"begitulah informasi yang aku dapatkan, tetapi informasi tentang yang disebutkan Steve kemungkinan besar nanti akan dilacak." Ujar Nick.

Tak berapa lama disaat mereka sedang merapatkan masalah itu, seketika saja keluar layar besar di tengah-tengah meja dengan bunyi alarm yang sangat keras.

 _ **Nguinnnggg…nguingggg… Ngunnggg… Ngungggg….**_

"Agent Maria, apa yang telah terjadi." Ucap Nick

"gawat Nick Fury, kota New York di serang oleh sekumpulan musuh yang tidak dikenal. Mereka berbentuk seperti alien dan monster." Lapor Agent Maria dari earphonenya kepada Nick

"Avengers, segera lakukan penyerangan musuh di tengah kota New York!" perintah Nick kepada para Avengers, nampak juga layar besar yang berada di tengah meja memunculkan rekaman dari tengah kota New York dserang.

"tunggu, tapi disini ada seseorang yang tak dikenal melawan para musuh!" seru Agent Maria melapor dan menunjukkan seseorang yang satu terlihat memakai topi feodora dan yang satunya memakai baju lengan panjang dan rompi berhoodie. Nampak rekaman itu memperlihatkan mereka.

"hahhh… siapa mereka?! Mereka bersatu…" ucap Sam terperangah kaget ketika melihat rekaman tersebut.

"oh no… ini lebih canggih dari kepemilikan Stark, mereka bisa berubah warna menjadi merah dan silver." Timpal banner

"jangan menghinaku Bruce, setidaknya milikku itu adalah yang paling canggih." Dengus Stark.

Para Avengers hanya melihat rekaman dari layar besar tersebut, dan tidak hanya satu tetapi ada yang lain membantu mereka melawan para musuh-musuh di tengah kota New York. Para Rider itu terus melawan musuh-musuh sampai tuntas dan dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat, sampai mereka kembali ke wujud mereka semula.

.

.

.

.

 **~ 1 jam sebelum kejadian~**

nampak seorang pria memakai topi feodoranya dan juga disebelahnya seorang pria dengan wajah baby face nan imut memakai kaos lengan panjang bergaris juga hoodie panjang sedang menatap keramaian kota new york, ini baru pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di negeri paman sam.

"huahhhh….Shotaro, ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Akhirnya kita bisa liburan kesini." Ucap pria babyface tersebut sambil melihat brosur tentang kota New York.

"yeahhh… kau benar Phillip-kun setidaknya kita bisa liburan dan terbebas dari…" belum selesai Shotaro pria bertopi feodora itu berbicara tiba-tiba kepalanya seperti dipukul sesuatu dengan keras. Tak luput juga Phillip terkena imbasnya.

 _ **Bletaaakkkkkkk…**_

"kalian ini, kenapa selalu meninggalkanku sih!" dengusnya dengan menatap Shotaro dan Phillip sedikit emosi.

"itteeee… WOYYYY AKIKOOOOO! Kau ini sudah memiliki suami! Kenapa masih saja memukul kepalaku dan kepala Phillip! Dan lagi apa urusanmu selalu mengikutiku dan juga phillip, kau ini kan bisa berjalan-jalan dengan suamimu! Dan lagi.." belum selesai kembali Shotaro bicara ia terkena pukulan maut dari Akiko wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya.

 _ **Bletakkkkkkkk…**_

"itttteeeee WOYYYYY AKIKOOO! Sekali lagi kau memukulku aku tak akan segan-segan melakukan sesuatu…" dan lagi Shotaro terkena pukulan di kepalanya dari Akiko sampai bertubi-tubi

 _ **Bletakkk…Pletakkk Bletakkkk…**_

"Kisamaaaaaa!" geram Shotaro yang sudah ditahan oleh Phillip

"sudahlah Shotaro, lebih baik kita makan saja daripada kau berkelahi tak jelas dengan Akiko. Ayoo.." ajak Phillip dan menarik tangan Shotaro pergi

"hey, aku belum selesai! Shotaro, Phillip-kun tunggu!" teriak Akiko dan berlari mengejar mereka.

"kau pergi saja dengan suamimu itu, dengan Ryu Terui! Jangan pernah mengikuti kami." Teriak Shotaro

"Baka Shotaro! Lihat saja nanti.. huhh menyebalkan." Dengus Akiko ia pun pergi sendiri dan kembali ke hotel untuk menemui suaminya.

Shotaro dan Phillip akhirnya mencari restoran terdekat untuk makan siang mereka, setelah pencarian beberapa restoran yang terlihat tidak mahal. Akirnya mereka ke kedai Sushi yang berada di sana, sangat kebetulan sekali mereka menemukan kedai Sushi di negeri paman sam. Mereka pun memasuki kedai tersebut dan mulai memesan beberapa menu untuk diamakan. Shotaro dan Phillip akhirnya asyik makan sushi sembari melihat orang-orang di kota New York yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sesekali Phillip menyesap tehOcha miliknya dan kembali makan beberapa potong sushi. Setelah kenyang mereka berdua keluar dari resto dan kembali berajalan-jalan di Kota New York, melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang bisa dikatakan sangat mewah. Setelah hampr satu jam mereka berkeliling, mereka sejenak duduk di bangku yang tersedia di jalan untuk pejalan kaki sambil menyesap segelas coffe, sempat tadi mereka membeli segelas coffe. Di saat itupula dalam waktu yang bersamaan terdengar suara teriakan tiba-tiba dari arah tengah kota, mobil-mobil terlempar begitu saja dan penduduk mulai berlarian ke mana-mana untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Shotaro, apa yang telah terjadi?" ucap Phillip yang sudah berdiri untuk melihat keadaan.

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi lebih baik kita menikmati liburan kita ini Phillip-kun." Ucap Shotaro santai

"tapi rasanya terdengar aneh, kita lihat dulu Shotaro." Ucap Phillip dan menarik lengan Shotaro

"oiiii…oiiiii..Phillip.. Oiii Phillip-kun kita ini sedang liburan." Gerutu Shotaro

"ahhh kau ini tidak bisa diandalkan, aku akan kesana sendiri." Ucap Phillip dan berlari ke arah asal suara.

"Oiii… Philip-kun! Matte…" ucap Shotaro akhirnya mau tak mau ia mengikuti Phillip ke arah asal suara.

Phillip yang sudah berada di tengah kota sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang telah terjadi di tengah kota tersebut. Kota itu sudah terlihat porak poranda, dan itu di akibatkan ulah Dopants

"hahhh? Dopants! Sejak kapan mereka bisa berada disini." Sahut Phillip dengan terkejut dan disana tidak hanya nampak dopant tetapi juga ada beberapa seperti mole imagin.

"Dopants? Tsk, baka! Kenapa disaat liburan pun harus ada mereka, ini sangat menyebalkan. Hahhh… Phillip-kun sepertinya tak ada cara lain untuk menghancurkan mereka." Ucap Shotaro yang sudah memegang gaia memory berwarna hitam dengan list ungu. Lalu nampak sabuk melingkar di tubuh mereka berdua.

"baiklah.. Shotaro-kun." Ujar Phillip yang juga memegang Gaia memory berwarna hijau. Mereka berdua seperti menekan tombol di masing-masing gaia Memory mereka, Phillip langsung memasukkan ke dalam sabuk dan menekannya ke dalam.

"Henshin!" teriak Shotaro yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan memasukkan Gaia memory miliknya. Lalu Phillip nampak seperti terjatuh dan pingsan.

 _ **Cyclone… Joker**_

Mereka pun telah berubah menjadi Rider dengan warna setengah hitam dan Hijau.

"Saaa~ Omae no tsumi o kazoero! (sekarang, hitung semua dosa-dosa anda!)" ucap mereka bersamaan, dan dalam sekejap mereka menghajar para dopant yang berada di hadapan mereka. Dalam beberapa detik Shotaro mengambil gaia memory berwarna silver dan menukarnya dengan miliknya yang berwarna hitam. Begitu pula dengan Phillip menukarnya dengan warna merah.

 _ **Hito (Heat).. Metaru (Metal)**_

Setelah mereka mengganti warnanya, Shotaro pun memukul dengan tongkatnya ke arah para dopant, tak berapa lama dari kejauhan muncul sebuah kereta muncul dari langit dan menyerang para mole imagin dengan pedangnya.

"Ikuse..Ikuse..Ikuse (go..go..go) hyattt.." teriaknya dengan menyerang mole imagin sedikit membabi buta.

"hahh ku sampai melupakan memperkenalkan diri. Yosh! Ore Sanjou! Hehe.." ucapnya dengan terkekeh dan kembali menyerang para mole imagin diikuti dengan double yang ikut menyerang, dan lagi Shotaro juga Phillip kembali merubah dirinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

 _ **Runa (Luna).. Toriga (Trigger)**_

Kembali mereka merubah menjadi warna Gold dan Blue, dalam sekali serangan akhirnya Double menyerang dopant dengan gun miliknya. Sedangkan rider yang telah muncul tadi diketahui bernama Den-O hanya tersenyum sinis dan melawan para mole imagin. Tak berapa lama mereka telah mengalahkan dan menghancurkan musuh-musuh, akhirnya mereka kembali ke wujud mereka masing-masing seperti semula.

"Yokatta! Akhirnya mereka semua telah hancur." Ucap pria dengan tampilan biasa dan rambut sedikit berantakan.

"oh, rupanya kau kesini juga ya Ryotaro." Ucap Shotaro santai

"i-iya begitulah karena tadi momotaros merasakan adanya mole imagin, tetapi ini dimana!" serunya dengan heran

"ini di New York bukan di jepang." Timpal Phillip

"hehhhh.. New York? Aduh bagaimana aku pulang? Bagaimana dengan nee-chan" ucapnya gelisah disaat gelisah Shotaro pun menghampiri Ryotaro

"sudahlah, lebih baik kau disini dulu sekalian berlibur. Bagaimana?" tawar Shotaro dan ketika Ryotaro hendak menjawab seketika saja ada sebuah Helikopter di atas mereka dan sekumpulan mobil berwarna hitam menyergap mereka.

"Kalian bertiga disana, angkat tangan kalian! Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup" teriak dari salah satu orang berjas hitam dengan memakai alat pengeras suara. Shotaro, Phillip dan juga Ryotaro sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran mereka.

"Hehhhh… apa yang sudah kami lakukan? Kami hanya menghancurkan para mole imagin." Ucap Ryotaro sedikit ketakutan dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Woyyyy! Apa-apaan ini! kami menolong dan juga liburan disini! Hey!" teriak shotaro sedangkan Phillip hanya mengangkat tangannya dengan santai.

"jangan membantah kalian kalau ingin selamat! Sebaiknya kalian bertiga ikut kami!" serunya lalu menangkap mereka bertiga dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam. Shotaro, Phillip dan Ryotaro akhirnya dibawa oleh orang-orang yang nampak terlihat memakai jas-jas hitam, sungguh mereka tak berada dalam keberuntungan di saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Minna akhirnya fic-nya update dan ini terpanjang hwaaaaa (~owo)~ senangnya #pletakk ahh ya sudah abaikan sekarang yang penting… adalah**

 **R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S**

 **biar semangat ya yg nulis authornya… biar always update kalo gak sibuk yukkk marii cuss.. okeh everbody don't forget RnR kalo gitu saya mohon undur diri untuk next chapt! Kalo fic satunya masih agak lama ya, kyaknya lagi lebih fokus ini *dijitak* ya sudah kalo begitu saya permisi… dan HAPPY READ! Byeeee #KaburrrpakeJET**


	6. Meet with Avengers

**Heroes Taisen [Marvel x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai]**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer to: (All) Writer Story Marvel, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Dll**

 **Genre: Sci-fi, Action, & Humor**

.

.

.

 **~Part V – Meet with Avengers~**

.

.

.

.

Terlihat barisan mobil-mobil _**Range Rover**_ berwarna hitam sedang berbaris dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang tak pernah diketahui oleh penduduk kota New York, karena tempat ini termasuk tersembunyi. Mobil-mobil itu pun akhirnya memasuki kawasan hutan di sana. dan setelah hampir satu setengah jam perjalanan, mobil-mobil tersebut telah sampai di suatu gedung yang sangat besar, gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi bentuknya mirip dengan sebuah gedung pabrik. Mobil-mobil itu memasuki gerbang depan setelah itu semuanya berhenti tepat di pintu utama gedung itu. gedung yang memiliki logo A besar dan terdapat sebuah setengah lingkaran yang melingkari huruf itu. Ya, itu adalah markas Avengers yang tersembunyi dan terbilang baru, karena dahulunya adalah gedung atas kepemilikan Stark Industries. Shotaro, Phillip dan Ryotaro yang melihat dari dalam kaca di samping merek. hanya ternganga melihatnya, ketika mereka telah sampai disana. Mereka bertiga setelah bertarung tanpa diketahui tiba-tiba ditangkap oleh pria-pria berjas hitam ini. lalu, pada akhirnya dibawa ke gedung besar di dalam hutan. saat ini, mereka masih menatap keheranan, tanpa babibu mereka bertiga dipaksa turun dan dibawa oleh pria-pria berjas hitam ini memasuki gedung Avengers.

"oiii… dimana ini? kita dibawa kemana, lalu diborgol seperti ini! jangan macam-macam ya, aku ini seorang Detektif ternama di negaraku." Sahut Shotaro sedikit kesal atas perlakuan dari Pria-Pria yang tak dikenalnya.

"diam kau! Atau ku tembak kepalamu." Ancam salah satu pria berjas hitam sambil terus berjalan memasuki gedung Avengers.

"a-a-an-anoo… aku ingin pulang, ak-ak-aku mau bertemu dengan kakakku, jika tidak aku bisa dimarahi." Ucap Ryotaro tiba-tiba dengan nada gugup

"tidak usah banyak alasan, ikuti saja kami dan jangan banyak berbicara sebelum kalian bertemu dengan pemimpin kami." Ucap pria berjas di depan tadi.

mereka bertiga akhirnya memilih diam, setelah apa yang diberitahukan oleh pria berjas di depan. Mereka masih menyusuri lorong-lorong di dalam gedung itu, dan setelah menaiki lift untuk menuju lantai 4, disinilah sekarang mereka bertiga berada. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang nampak tertutup tak ada celah sedikitpun disana, hanya memiliki jendela kaca yang nampak keras dan tak dapat ditembus ataupun dipecah juga sebuah pintu yang mereka masuki tadi. Di ujung-ujung terdapat kamera CCTV untuk merekam keadaan ruangan tersebut. Memiliki satu ventilasi udara tepat di atas langit-langit mereka dan meja besar di tengah-tengah juga kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja besar, ruangan itu nampak seperti ruangan rapat. Shotaro, Phillip dan Ryotaro setelah di lepaskannya borgol yang mengikat tangan, mereka disuruh masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Shotaro hanya mendesah sambil melepas topinya, ia pun berdiri dan sedikit merapikan dasinya di depan kamera CCTV. Sedangkan Ryotaro duduk terdiam disana meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menghela nafas, lalu Phillip nampak terlihat duduk santai dengan buku di tangannya, ia seperti asyik membaca tetapi buku yang dipegangnya itu nampak kosong, tidak ada tulisan satupun di buku yang dipegangnya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian dari arah pintu masuk, muncul beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Orang-orang yang masuk itu nampak berpakaian biasa, dan tidak seperti pria-pria berjas hitam yang mengawal mereka tadi. Orang-orang itu pun langsung menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing, Shotaro yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut dan akhirnya ia memilih duduk di sebelah Phillip yang sedang asyik membaca, lalu Ryotaro mengangkat kepalanya ia merasa sedikit gugup ketika orang-orang tak dikenal itu memasuki ruangan.

"Baiklah, maaf sebelumnya kalau kalian bertiga kami tangkap. Karena, aku yang menyuruh agent-agentku untuk membawa kalian." Ucap Nick kepada mereka.

"Souka, jadi kau adalah Nick Fury dari S.H.I.E.L.D, kau adalah pemimpinnya dan orang-orang ini adalah kelompok pahlawan yang disebut Avengers?" ucap Phillip santai dan langsung menutup bukunya ia pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan biasa. sedangkan Ryotaro langsung menoleh ke arah phillip.

"hei, kau? Bagaimana kamu tahu jika dia bernama Nick Fury, dan pemimpin dari S.H.I.E.L.D?" ucap Clint mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi seorang Detektif ternama seperti ku dan Shotaro-kun. Dan kau adalah Clint Barton dengan julukanmu Hawkeye, seorang agent yang memiliki kemampuan memanah." Jelas Phillip kembali

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut sedikit terperangah atas ucapan Phillip, bagaimana dia tahu tentang hal yang mungkin tersembunyi bahkan dia belum mengenal mereka sama sekali. Phillip pun meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua tanganya untuk menopang sambil sedikit tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menyebutkan nama-nama anggota Avengers di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau, bernama Tony Stark seorang pengusaha muda pemilik Stark Industries, dan juga seorang Iron man, lalu kau Dr. Bruce Banner seorang ilmuwan dan kau adalah raksasa dengan julukan Hulk, kau bernama Steve Rogers seorang pahlawan dengan julukan captain america dan berumur 90 lebih, lalu kau bernama Thor Odinson seorang dewa dari asgard memiliki saudara bernama Loki Laufeyson yang menghianati keluargamu. Uhmmm kau bernama Sam disebut juga falcon, dan yang terakhir adalah kau bernama Natasha Romanoff seorang Agent dengan julukan Black Widow." Jelas Phillip panjang lebar membuat mereka semakin membelalakkan mata dan terkejut apa yang diucapkan Phillip itu adalah benar tak ada kesalahan sedikit pun.

"tunggu! Kau itu Detektif atau seorang mata-mata? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang kami semua." Ucap Steve ia pun langsung berdiri dan menatap Phillip sedikit biasa, Nick yang melihatnya hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dan terdiam saja.

"itu mudah, aku hanyalah seorang detektif dan aku bukanlah mata-mata, uhmm… aku hanya membacanya dari buku milikku." Ucap Phillip santai ia pun bersandar di kursi dengan menopang kakinya ke atas kaki satunya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, Shotaro yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Karena ia sudah tahu semua tentang Phillip sang partnernya itu.

"buku, bagaimana sebuah buku yang kau baca bisa mengetahui semua informasi tentang kami." Ucap Stark ambil alih. Stark pun berdiri dan mengambil buku yang berada di hadapan Phillip, ia memulai membuka buku tersebut lalu Stark hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya rapat-rapat.

"kau bilang dari sebuah buku? Tapi, isi buku ini tak ada satupun kata ataupun kalimat sama sekali! Kau mau membohongiku hahhh!" bentak Tony dan melempar buku ke tengah meja mengakibatkan buku itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tak ada kalimat sama sekali disana.

"benar, buku ini tak ada kalimatnya? Kau jelas-jelas penipu! Dan katamu seorang detektif? Pasti kau adalah mata-mata." Timpal Clint yang juga sudah ikut melihat isi buku.

"katakan siapa kalian sebenarnya! Sebelum aku menghajar kalian!" seru Thor yang sudah berdiri tak berapa lama akibat ketegangan disana, Nick yang masih terdiam, lalu Phillip tak mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua. Ruangan itu mulai semakin panas, Ryotaro yang tadinya terdiam tiba-tiba saja mulai menggebrak meja, seketika rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi tertata rapi ke atas dan terlihat sebaris rambutnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

 _ **Brakkkkkkkk…**_

"Kisamaaaa! Kalian mau mengajak kami berkelahi! Aku akan melawan kau terlebih dahulu!" bentak Ryotaro penuh emosi, auranya seketika berubah menjadi amarah dia sudah dirasuki oleh salah satu imagin miliknya bernama Momotaros lalu menghampiri Thor begitu saja.

"hey! Kau berani denganku hahh!" ucap Thor dan mendorong tubuh Ryotaro

"Apa! Memangnya aku takut denganmu! Tentu saja tidak, aku akan mencincangmu dengan kekuatanku Bodoh! Hehhh…" ucap Momotaros geram memundurkan tubuhnya memberi jarak agak jauh dalam sekejap ia pun mengambil sabuk dan mengikatkan di pinggang, lalu mengambil sesuatu berwarna hitam dengan bentuk seperti card tetapi lebih tebal.

 _ **Henshin…**_ Momotaros pun telah merubah dirinya menjadi mode Den-O Sword Form.

"Khehehe.. Ore Otatoubi Sanjou!" ucapnya dengan menenteng-nenteng pedangnya, disaat Momotaros hendak menghajar Thor, tubuhnya seketika tertahan sendiri karena Ryotaro tak mau berkelahi di saat ini juga.

"Momotaros hentikan perbuatanmu, aku tak ingin melukai siapapun." Ucap Ryotaro

"Baka~ Bakayarou! Tapi dia sudah berisik dan ini tak bisa dihentikan Ryotaro!" geram momotaros

"su-su-sudah hentikan, hentikan!" seru Ryotaro dan akhirnya kembali ke wujud semula, di saat Momotaros hendak berbicara tiba-tiba tubuh Ryotaro sudah diambil alih oleh Ryutaros. Dalam beberapa detik Ryotaro dengan rambut berlist merah berubah menjadi Ryutaros, memiliki rambut curly dan memiliki list warna ungu.

"hueeeee… sugeeee~ areee jadi kalian ini sekelompok pahlawan bernama Avengers nee~ nee~ huaahhh itu sangat-sangat keren dan mungkin aku bisa mengajak kalian dance seperti ini." ucap Ryutaros gembira ia pun memulai break dancenya disana, sedangkan Thor yang tadi sedikit tersulut emosi oleh Momotaros seketika saja memiringkan kepalanya, dia sedikit keheranan dengan ulah pria yang tadi menantangnya tiba-tiba saja berjoget aneh di hadapan mereka. Begitupula dengan yang lainnya juga heran dengan tingkah laku Ryotaro saat ini. tidak dengan Shotaro dan Phillip mereka sudah mengetahui tentang Ryotaro yang memiliki 5 imagin. Dalam sekejap lagi dan lagi tubuh ryotaro dikendalikan oleh imaginnya yang lain, kali ini Urataros yang telah mengambil alih tubuhnya, ia memakai kacamata dan rambutnya berponi dengan list berwarna biru, urataros menghampiri Natasha dan memberikan bunga mawar kepadanya.

"Untuk Wanita cantik yang berada disini, aku memberikan bunga mawar merah ini sebagai persembahanku untukmu. Dan kau memang wanita cantik di bumi ini." rayu urataros ke natasha.

"hn.. rayuanmu itu tak berguna untukku, karena kau hanyalah seorang playboy yang sama seperti Tony Stark. Aku tak akan takluk begitu saja." Ucapnya dan menatap datar Urataros

"Natasha, jangan samakan aku dengan bocah itu." Dengus Tony, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Tony Stark seperti dirasuki dan ia pun ikut-ikutan seperti Ryotaro.

"Baka~ Kame! Kembali kau ke Den-liner atau aku penggal kepalamu!" bentak Tony yang sudah dirasuki oleh Momotaros, teman-teman Tony hanya terkejut dengan perilaku Tony saat ini.

"ehhh.. Sen-Sen-Senpaiiii.. kau seenaknya saja memasuki tubuh orang, wakatta nee~ yo aku akan kembali ke Den-Liner." Ucap Urataros santai dan Ryotaro kembali ke wujudnya

"bagus, tapi omong-omong tubuh ini kuat juga ya.. aku akan sejenak berada disini khekheehe.." kekeh momotaros. Ryotaro yang sudah sadar langsung melihat momotaros

"heehhh… Momotaros-kun kau juga kembali ke den-liner sana sebelum dimarahi oleh hana-chan. Cepat-cepatlah." Ucap Ryotaro gugup

"baiklah, aku akan kembali. Kalau butuh bantuan bilang ya Ryotaro-kun." Ujar Momotaros dan ia keluar dari tubuh Tony. Tony mulai tersadar kembali

"ahhh.. ap-ap-apa yang telah terjadi, tubuhku tadi seperti ada yang merasuki." Ucap Tony dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka yang disana hanya bisa diam tanpa sepatah katapun, dikarenakan hal yang telah terjadi tadi membuat mereka bungkam, baru pertama mereka melihat kejadian seperti itu.

"hoiii..hoiiii kalian semua, jadi sebenarnya ada perlu apa dengan kami bertiga?" ucap Shotaro membuka suara kembali, para anggota Avengers dan Nick Fury kembali ke pembicaraan.

"sebenarnya kalian ini siapa, lalu kenapa dia tadi bisa berubah-rubah sifatnya?" ujar Sam heran ia sedikit bergidik ngeri dengan hal tadi

"ohh.. itu tadi disebut Imagin, mereka tidak terlihat tetapi bisa merasuki tubuh kalian dalam waktu sekejap seperti halnya teman kalian tadi." Jelas Phillip

"Imagin? Apa itu imagin. Lalu, kalau kalian bukan mata-mata dan semacamnya, kalian ini siapa dan kenapa bisa berubah juga menyerang musuh-musuh di kota tersebut." Tanya steve yang mulai penasaran.

"aku mengetahui tentang kalian, karena aku adalah detektif ternama dengan temanku yang bernama Shotaro. Lalu, aku juga memiliki keahlian yang bernama "Bookshelves of Earth" jadi semua atau seluruh informasi di bumi berada dalam alam bawah sadarku, dan juga otakku. Hanya aku yang bisa membaca buku kosong itu." Jelas Phillip panjang lebar

"Bookshelves of Earth? Aku baru mengetahui hal semacam itu." Ucap Natasha dengan memegang dagunya.

"tentang itu aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, karena itu sangatlah rahasia hehe.." jawab Phillip santai.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Imagin?" tanya Stark tiba-tiba

"Imagin, mereka awalnya adalah makhluk dari masa depan yang jauh kehilangan bentuk fisik mereka karena suatu peristiwa di masa lalu menghapus waktu mereka sendiri, menjadi tergantung pada kenangan orang lain untuk bertahan hidup. Makhluk itu lupa masa lalu mereka tetapi mempertahankan kepribadian mereka, sebagai hasilnya. Para Imagine mengincar manusia untuk sebagai tempat kontrak. Lalu Host (tuan rumah) diakui oleh pasir waktu yang tumpah dari tubuh mereka, ditawarkan keinginan tunggal oleh Imagine. Sebagai gantinya Imagine mampu menyelam ke dalam saat yang paling berharga dari masa lalu seseorang. Seperti yang ditampilkan, namun, tuan rumah harus ingat membuat kontrak untuk Imagine tuk berhasil melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu. Kurang lebih seperti itu secara garis besarnya. Apakah sudah jelas? Dan jangan pernah mencoba hal tersebut jika kalian menyayangi nyawa ataupun masa lalu dan yang lainnya" Jelas Phillip panjang lebar, membuat para avengers dan juga Nick yang mendengarnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Karena baru ini mereka mendengar hal tentang Imagine dan juga apa yang dicetuskan oleh Phillip.

"beg-beg-begitu ya, uhmm… lumayan juga. Lalu kami semua ingin bertanya kenapa kalian bisa memiliki sebuah armor dan yang lainnya, apakah kalian juga masih salah satu dari Rider yang bernama kabuto?" tanya Clint kepada mereka bertiga.

"maksud anda, Tendou Souji? Kamen Rider Kabuto. Ya, dia adalah salah satu dari kami. Kalau aku dan Phillip bisa disebut dengan julukan Kamen Rider W (Double). Hehh… namaku adalah Shotaro Hidari aku adalah Joker. Sedangkan Phillip dia adalah Cyclone." Ucap Shotaro santai

"aku-aku-aku bernama Ryotaro Nogami, aku adalah Kamen Rider Den-O, tentu saja aku bisa menjelajah waktu dengan menggunakan Den-Liner, di samping itu aku memiliki lima bernama Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros dan Sieg." Timpal Ryotaro sambil berojigi.

"jadi, kalian yang disebut sebagai Kamen Rider atau Rider pahlawan dari jepang, negara matahari terbit. Lalu, apakah kalian mengetahui tentang DAI SHOCKER?" tanya Nick seketika memandang mereka. Disaat Shotaro ataupun Phillip yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Nick, seketika saja terdengar suara aneh dan nampak seorang Pria memakai kaos dengan jas dan celana biasa, berdiri di depan jendela sambil memotret mereka dengan kamera Polaroids miliknya.

 _ **Ckrekkk..klekk..krekkk**_

"siapa kamu?" tanya Nick yang sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran yang sangat tiba-tiba dari pria itu, dan entah darimana ia muncul membuat Tony, Steve dan juga yang lainnya ikut terkejut akan kehadiran orang tersebut. Dengan santainya setelah ia beberapa kali memotret mereka dengan kamera polaroids miliknya. Ia pun menarik kursi yang berada di hadapannya dan dengan santainya kembali ia duduk begitu saja sambil tersenyum tipis juga nampak seperti meremehkan mereka semua.

"perkenalkan aku adalah Tsukasa Kadoya, dan aku adalah Kamen Rider Decade. Seorang Kamen Rider yang hanya kebetulan lewat, ingat itu!" sahutnya dengan tersenyum sinis.

Para Avengers dan Nick hanya terpaku dan terdiam disana, mereka tak menjawab. Mereka kali ini hanya memasang wajah heran, karena di depannya saat ini muncul orang aneh yang lain. Sedangkan Tsukasa hanya masih terlihat tersenyum, sedangkan Phillip, Shotaro dan Ryotaro hanya memasang wajah biasa dan tidak terkejut sama sekali akan kehadiran Tsukasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahhhh… Readers, bagian ini saya potong nyeahahahaha #ketawaevil**

 **Kalo begitu ditunggu**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **S**

 **!**

 **Baiklahh buar Auth- always semangat buat FFN-nya (/*^*)/ *puppy eyes***

 **Yg King & Queens aku tunda sementara okayyy… kalo begitu jangan lupa Review, dan sekali lagiii Jaaaaa~ Minnaaaa! #teriakpaketoa**


End file.
